1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supplying module and related driving module and electronic device, and more particularly, to a power supplying module capable of providing adequate driving ability when events occur and related driving module and electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display which has the advantages of low radiation, light weight and low power consumption and is widely used in various information technology (IT) products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and mobile phones. An active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is the most commonly used transistor type in LCD families, especially in the large-size LCD family. A driving system installed in the LCD, includes a timing controller, source drivers and gate drivers. The source and gate drivers respectively control data lines and scan lines, which intersect to form a cell matrix. Each intersection is a cell including crystal display molecules and a TFT. In the driving system (e.g. a driving integrated circuit (IC)), the gate drivers are responsible for transmitting scan signals to gates of TFTs to turn on the TFTs on the panel. The source drivers are responsible for converting digital image data, sent by the timing controller, into analog voltage signals and outputting the voltage signals to sources of the TFTs. When the TFT receives the voltage signals, a corresponding liquid crystal molecule has a terminal whose voltage changes to equalize the drain voltage of the TFT, and thereby changes its own twist angle. The rate that light penetrates the liquid crystal molecule is changed accordingly, and thus different colors can be displayed on the panel.
As technology advances, the resolutions of the liquid crystal display gradually increases (e.g. increases from full high definition (HD) to 4K) and the image quality of the liquid crystal display is also improved. When the resolution of the liquid crystal display increases, charging times of the driving device (e.g. a driving IC), used for driving the display panel in the liquid crystal display, charging the display components in the display panel decrease. In the other hand, the loadings of the display panel increase with the size of the display panel.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of related signals in the conventional LCD. In FIG. 1, control signals G1-Gn are signals of scan lines in the convention LCD, a current IVGH is the current drawing from a voltage source VDD to a driving module for generating the control signals G1-Gn, and a clock signal CLK is utilized to control a power supplying module generating the voltage source VDD. For example, the power supplying module charges the voltage source VDD when the clock signal is a high logic level, to hold the voltage of the voltage source VDD to a voltage VGH. Because the scan lines are capacitive loadings, the driving module does not draw current from the voltage source VDD after the voltages of the control signals G1-Gn reaches the voltage VGH. That is, the driving module draws the current from the voltage source VDD only at times T1-Tn of increasing or decreasing the voltages of the control signals G1-Gn and the driving module does not consumes current at the time other than the times T1-Tn. However, the clock signals CLK shown in FIG. 1 utilizes contiguous pulses with fixed time intervals to control the power supplying module to charge the voltage source VDD. Even though the driving module does not consumes current at the time other than the times T1-Tn, the power supplying module still contiguously charges the voltage source VDD. The additional power is consumed, therefore. Thus, how to make the power supplying module provide the current required by the driving module and to avoid consuming additional current at the same time become a topic to be discussed.